


Camp Kiowa

by mochalani



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Mentioned Loona Ensemble, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, Mentioned TWICE Ensemble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochalani/pseuds/mochalani
Summary: You had just moved into the town of the college you were going to attend to in the fall. You and your parents decided that you would stay with your aunt for the four years that you were studying. You were a broke college student so you needed a job. You find a job at a nearby summer camp called Camp Kiowa  as a camp Head Counselor. Upon arrival you manage to embarrass yourself in front of a fellow counselor. It's a relief that you instantly click with the co-counselor for your cabin. It’s exactly what you need to top this “perfect” summer.





	Camp Kiowa

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on tumblr for those who are more comfortable with reading it on there. Follow me on Tumblr @mochalani and on Twitter @mocha_lani for updates and for some of my other works.

The drive to Camp wasn’t long. You still weren’t entirely sure how you got the job since you had no previous experience at a summer camp. Not to mention that your only experience with working with kids under the age of 15 included three months of cheep babysitting. 

Nevertheless, you were excited for the summer. You and your parents decided that you would stay with your aunt for the summer so it would be easier for you to get to the camp. It would also be easier for you to take everything to college with you now so that you didn’t have to go back and forth. Since it was your last summer before your first year at the university in town, you thought that maybe you’ll find someone who would be attending the same university as you in the fall. After all, it’s never too early to start making friends. 

When you arrived to the campsite you found that you were one of the first to arrive. You locked your car as you made your way to the entrance. There was a big sign ahead that read “Camp Kiowa Counselor Check In” above a building labeled Dining Pavilion. The building itself was a site. It was the largest building in camp and located in the center, next to it stood a large clock tower that lit up in the night, according to the brochure. 

You walked through the doors and saw some people who looked around your age lined up. You assumed they were also counselors so you stood in line behind them. Looking around the place, you noticed how there were twelve long tables that sat eighteen seats. Each table had a number labeled for the cabins. Those tables were for each of the cabins’ campers you assumed. Smaller tables sat at the ends of the two rows labeled counselors. There was one table that had three seats with the label HEAD COUNSELOR. The inside of the pavilion was decorated with flags from different countries, hand-painted canoe oars that hung from the ceiling, and fluorescent lights. It was nicer than you thought it was going to be. And bigger. 

“I can help whoever is next,” a voice called. 

You hadn’t realized that you had made it to the front of the line already.

“Hi! Welcome to Camp Kiowa! I’m Camp Director Lilith but you can call me Lil,” Lil smiled brightly at you. She wasn’t as young as you but she radiated enough energy to seem like it. She looked as if she were nearing her early 50s and acted as if she were in her 20s, which you understood was most likely for the kids’ sake. 

Lil asked for your name and then gave you all of the items you were told you needed for the job. She handed you a week’s worth of counselor shirts, a walkie talkie, a name tag, a mattress sheet, a pillow, a blanket, labels, and a polaroid camera with film.

“There’s going to be a scrapbook project towards the end of camp,” Lil smiled at your confused expression when you received the camera. “And it is part of your job to take as many pictures as you please!”

She handed you your cabin key and told you to change out of your white T-shirt and into one of your green counselor shirts for the day and to meet back in the dining pavilion at 4:00. 

You thanked Lil again and headed outside and looked down at your key. 

North Cabins - 11

You took a few steps farther out when you realized that you didn’t know where you were going. You made your way over to the large directory sign that showcased where everything was located. You found that the North cabins were to your right.

You quickly turned to take a step but collided with something and the next thing you knew, a very cold liquid was running down your shirt. You looked down at your white shirt in embarrassment and horor. Looking up you saw that it was a guy but he wasn’t looking at your eyes. 

The boy then apologetically snapped his eyes up to meet your slightly angered but mostly embarrassed eyes.

Heat rose to your cheeks and you knew for sure that it showed. Your heart started to beat fast as you quickly apologized before speeding off in the direction of your cabin. When you got to your cabin, you quickly shut the door and locked it before throwing all of your things into one of the bunks. You let out a sigh and shut your eyes. Taking a series of calming breaths, you managed to get your heart to beat at a normal pace. Your cheeks were still burning but that would fade soon.

Why don’t you ever look where you’re going first, Y/N? You thought to yourself. Squeezing your eyes hard at the memory, you brought your hand to your head and hit it a few times before opening. Trudgingly you made your way to the bunk that was currently occupied by your belongings. Grabbing one of your new counselor shirts you head to the bathroom to freshen up. When you were done and clean you unlocked the cabin door and went to grab your things from your car. You were nervous about seeing him again so you went at a brisk pace to the camp parking lot. You glanced up at the clock tower to see that it was only 3:10. You fortunately made it to your car and started to unload. Thankfully, you didn't bring much, just your toiletries, some bb cream, your phone and phone charger, and some extra clothes. You also brought a laundry bag for you dirty laundry. You were using some of the things you had bought for college, which meant that at the end of the summer you were going to buy new supplies. 

After successfully making it back to the cabin unseen by him, you begin to unpack. You make your way through the cabin and see that there are two single beds at the end of each row of nine bunks for the head counselors. You take your belongings and settle into the single bed on the right, placing down your bedding, You lay a sleeping bag over your blanket making it as pretty as you can. You throw your wet shirt in your laundry bag and shove it underneath your bed and head to the bathroom to organize your toiletries. Each person in a cabin was assigned a drawer for their toiletries. You used one of the labels that the camp director gave you and placed it over the worn-out label you assumed had belonged to a head counselor from last summer.

By the time you had finished with everything it was 3:30. You decided to lie on your bed and relax for the remaining thirty minutes. However, you didn’t get a chance to relax long because your cabin door opened. You immediately sat up and fixed yourself before standing to meet whoever was coming in.

“Oh!” the girl jumped when she saw you. “Sorry i didn’t see you in here. I’m Herin, your co-head counselor.”

Herin had dark hair that fell just past her shoulders. She looked about the same height as you if not barely taller. She was wearing high waisted denim shorts with a halter crop top and a flannel to tie the outfit together. 

You introduced yourself and told her that you were kind of new to this whole camp thing so she shouldn’t hold it against you if you do something dumb. 

Herin just laughed at you and you laughed along with her, though you were serious.

“I’m new too, don’t worry,” she said. “Well, I know the camp really well because I used to be a camper but that was years ago. Now, if you don’t mind me, I’m just going to go ahead and change into one of these shirts.”

You nodded at her and sat back down on your mattress. There was no use of standing because you still had a good amount of time to spare before you had to go back to the dining pavilion.

When Herin came back, she unpacked her belongings and made her bed and sat down. She had brought her speaker and had soft music playing, which you didn’t mind. Once she finished, she sat down on her lawn chair and puffed out a burst of air.

“Finally,” she said. “So, Y/N, where are you going to college in the fall? I assume you're just starting like me because the Camp Directors usually room people of the same age.”

“I’m going to Fantagio University,” you said. “It’s not far from my aunt’s house so I’m staying at hers for the summer.”

“Really?!” Herin gasped. “I’m going there too! I knew I’d find at least someone.”

You and Herin spent the rest of the time getting to know each other. It turns out that you have a lot more in common than you thought. The way you vibed with each other made it seem as if you’ve known each other your whole lives and honestly, you were there for it.

The both of your were having such a great time laughing and vibing with each other that you didn’t realize what time it was until you looked at your phone. It read 3:55. The both of you looked at each other before bolting out of the cabin with playful smiles on your faces.

~~~

The dining pavilion was set up differently than it was when you first got here. It was set up like how an assembly would be set up. All of the tables were pushed to the sides of the building while all of the chairs were in neat rows located in the middle of the pavilion.

You and Herin had made it right as 4:00 hit so you guys had no choice but to sit in the back, not that either of you were complaining. You still had a smiles on your faces from the rush. The meeting didn’t even start until 4:05 since the Camp Directors were still organizing things. 

“Good Afternoon, staff!” the chatter amongst the head counselors died down as a familiar voice rang out. “I am Camp Director Lilith but you could call me Lil. To my right is Camp Director Jordan and to my left is Camp Director Melody. As camp directors it is our jobs to run this camp and assist you head counselors at any time, so feel free to come to us. Now, without further ado, i’ll turn it to Camp Director Jordan for the rules and guidelines.”

Camp Director Jordan looked about the same age as Lil but she acted more her age. She looked strict so you didn’t consider crossing her any time soon. 

“I’ve sent out sheets to pass around,” Jordan says. “These are the rules and guidelines that are to be in possession at all times. Let me know when everyone has one.”

The ruffling of papers could be heard as the head counselors passed each other a sheet. When it died down, Jordan took that as a cue to start. 

“These rules are to be taken seriously,” Jordan’s tone turned significantly more serious. “If I or any of the Camp Directors catch you breaking any of these rules, you will be sent back to your cabin to pack your belongings first thing. That is to say, if any of you catch your fellow head counselors breaking these rules, i expect to be told about it as soon as possible.”

The papers finally made it to the back and you saw that it was mostly common sense. Like the rule “Be sure to leave any electronics in your assigned cabin before heading over to do any activities involving water.“ or “Make sure the kids are having a good time.” Someone would have to really dread being here to break any of these rules.

You said that much to Herin and she nodded in agreement.

Jordan cleared her throat.

“As head counselors,” she started. “Each and every one of you are to report to the dining pavilion at 6:00 AM every Sunday for a beginning-of-the-week meeting. Be sure to be on time. Its best that we all show a good example not only for the kids but for each other. Some of us in here are new to the camp so it would be nice for us to get a grip early.”

Murmurs were heard at the mention of new people. For some reason that made you a little nervous. You brushed it off, telling yourself that it was silly to think that.

Jordan went on reading the bulleted list of rules while constantly stressing how important it is to follow these rules. 

You found that you didn’t really have to take all of the rules as seriously as she said. Especially rules such as: Holding a campfire every saturday to reflect on the past week and to get closer with your cabin. Of course it was still important, but you weren’t going to stress too much about it.

As Jordan went on through the list, you looked around to see if anyone was actually listening. You assumed they weren’t since most of them have already heard this spiel who knows how many times. 

You sat back and let your thoughts run through your mind instead of listening. Suddenly the day’s earlier events replayed in your mind and you saw yourself bump into that guy again and got his drink all over your white t-shirt. You tried your hardest not to cringe since you were in public, but that didn’t stop the heat from rising into your cheeks.

Herin noticed and asked if you were ok in which you answer it was just the heat getting to you a little bit. She seemed to not believe it but she didn’t ask any questions because Jordan had finally finished the rules.

“Remember if there are any problems with anyone or anything,” she was saying. “Bring it to me, Lil, or Melody and I’m sure we could help. Now I’ll turn it to Melody, our newest director, for the more exciting business,”

This seemed to wake everyone up. The head counselors were shifting and stretching in their seats as if they had just woken up from a nap. You had no doubt that was some counselors’ cases. 

“Hi everyone as you already know, I’m Melody. I’ve been a camper at this camp for many years, I studied Radiation Therapy in college, I work over at the hospital nearby, and I spend most of the summer her. A bit of a warning, I may get called into the hospital from time to time so if I’m not here in over there so don’t worry!” Melody seemed significantly younger than the other two. She looked about your age if not a couple years older and she was more lively. The counselors seemed to think she was really pretty too. 

“I’m in charge of the fun stuff as Jordan said,” she turned her back and grabbed a small stack of papers. Jordan and Lil had manila envelopes in each of their hands. “Let’s begin. When I call your cabin number please raise your hands so I can pass you your cabin items. It’s easier for me to just pass them back instead of walking all the way around the world. Cabin One!” 

Two people to your right towards the end of the row raised their hands. The counselors in the front began passing the items down to them. This went in for another five minutes until your cabin was finally called. 

You and Herin both raised your hands so that Melody could see you over the two tall guys in front of you. Cabin Eight if you’re not mistaken.

When one of the guys turned around to hand you the items you froze in your spot. Out of every counselor you had to sit right behind him. 

He seemed confused to why you weren’t grabbing it but then looked up and saw who the items belonged to. He definitely recognized you. His lips pulled up into a small grin, though he looked like he was trying no to, as he held out your items. 

You quickly grabbed the envelope and the paper, careful not to snatch it out of his hands. You definitely could feel the burning in your cheeks and tips of your ears as you avoided any more unnecessary eye contact with him. You put your head down so that your hair covered your redness.

“Now if you take a look at the sheet I gave you, you will find a list of names,” Melody called out over the chatter. “These are the names of the campers that are assigned to your cabin as well as their medical needs. It is your job to make sure they are enjoying their time here at Camp Kiowa and that they are safe. We cannot stress that enough. It’s a big camp site and anyone can easily get lost.” 

You looked over Herin’s shoulder at the list of names trying to distract yourself from the heat in your cheeks. You counted 18 all together which meant that there’s going to be 20 girls in your cabin. That’s almost enough for a whole class.

“If you flip to the other sheet,” Melody continued. Her tone signaling that the meeting is coming to an end, “You can see the activity assignments. When the activities start one counselor is in charge of taking their campers to their designated activities while the other is stationed and working at one of the activities. Once camp gets going and everything starts settling in, we’ll discuss more about restocking and days off. “

When the meeting was finally over the Directors instructed for all the counselors to head back to their assigned cabins to make the campers’ name tags with the supplies in the envelope. Then they were to hang them on the bunks that are assigned to each camper. After they finish with that, the time was theirs to either chill out or mingle with other counselors. They would all meet again around 7 for dinner out in the outdoor dining pavilion.

When you walked out of the dining pavilion the sun was beginning to set. You and Herin decided that you both want led to watch the sunset on Kiowa Beach, the camp beach, before getting to work on those name tags. A few counselors apparently also had the same idea. You sat down on the sand not too worried about your shorts getting dirty. Herin sat next to you and you watched the sun set below the waters.

~~~

The time was now 6:15 and you and Herin were on your way back from the beach when someone called out to Herin. The both of you turn to see a head counselor making his way to you with his hand raised. When he caught up he smiled at the two of you but mostly Herin.

“Herin!” He said. “It’s me!”

Obviously the guy had to give a little more details because Herin didn’t look like she recognized him.

“It’s me, Moonbin,” he said. “Don’t you remember?”

Herin was silent for a moment then suddenly gasped and threw herself at Moonbin. “Dude! I haven’t seen you in forever! How have you been?”

Laughing Moonbin hugged her back.

When they separated and Herin stepped back to really look at him. “You’ve really grown up since the last time I saw you. I— when did you switch to contacts?”

They went on like this for a couple more minutes briefly catching up with each other before remembering that you exist, in which Herin introduced you and Moonbin to each other. 

Moonbin coincidentally is also going to Fantagio University and he said that the other counselor in his cabin, one of his closest friends, is also going and they were going to be roommates. 

“Is Minhyuk your roommate?” Herin asked. “I thought I saw him here.”

“Yeah he’s around here somewhere…” Moonbin said looking around. “Oh, there he his—Rocky!”

You and Herin looked back at whoever Moonbin was summoning over. You saw some guy start jogging in your direction. As he got closer you recognized him.

Suddenly you wanted more than anything just to disappear. Jogging up to you three was that guy who spilled his drink all over you. Minhyuk was his name. Or was it Rocky?

You turned to Herin to tell her that you were going to get a head start on those name tags before dinner. Anything to not be here at this moment. Herin, not getting your sense of urgency, wouldn't let you leave so you were forced to stay there.

When the guy caught up to you guys, Moonbin put his arm over the his shoulder and introduced him.

“This is Minhyuk but everyone here calls him Rocky,” Moonbin said. “Rocky, this is by old camp friend, Herin, and her co-counselor, Y/N.”

Minhyuk shook your hands telling you guys that you could feel free to call him Minhyuk since it’s only Moonbin and four other people who actually call him Rocky.

When he went to shake your hand he said, “It’s nice to officially meet you. Our first meeting wasn’t really ideal was it?”

“Yeah..” an awkward smile made its way onto your face.

“You guys met before?” Moonbin asked. 

“Yeah how come I didn’t know about this?” Herin asked.

Both you and Minhyuk’s cheeks flushed a light pink color. You were thankful your hair was covering your ears because you were more than sure of them being painfully red. Minhyuk, however, wasn’t so lucky.

“Ok!” You suddenly said taking Herin's wrist. “It’s already 6:30 and we haven’t started on these name tags so we’re going to get going. It was nice meeting you guys.” You pointed a finger gun at them with your free hand.

You sped away before you embarrassed yourself anymore with poor Herin trying to keep up with your brisk pace. You didn’t let go of her wrist until you shut the door to your cabin.

“Ok spill,” Herin said, which was fair.

So you did. Hesitantly. You told her about your arrival to camp and your clumsy actions.

Herin couldn’t help but laugh at you. If you weren’t so embarrassed, you would’ve laughed along with her but since you were still insanely embarrassed, you opted to throw one of your pillows at her. 

“Shut up,” you take out the contents from the manila envelope and start sorting through it. “It’s already embarrassing enough. Just help me with these name tags.”

When 7 o’clock hit, the two of you had finished with all 18 name tags and had assigned them to each bunk and you were now heading to the dining pavilion. The layout was the same as the indoor dining pavilion. The long tables and the shorter tables all in similar areas.

You and Herin sat down at one of the tables. You both were on the end across from each other. Well the first seat from the end seat since neither of you actually like sitting on the end.

Two other girls from another cabin asked if they could sit with you guys. They sat in the end seats next to you and Herin and introduced themselves as Olivia and Jiwoo.

“Feel free to just call me Chuu, it you’d like,” Jiwoo said. 

The four of you talked about random topics just trying to get to know each other when Herin stood up and smiled.

The rest of you turned to see what had distracted Herin. It was Moonbin, Minhyuk and two other counselors entering the pavillion. Herin waved him down for him to sit with your table. The guys greeted everyone and sat down. Moonbin next to Herin and Minhyuk sat across, which meant he sat by you. You were starting to think that maybe the camp gods were sitting around and laughing at you.

Shaking off the thought, the four of you engaged in an icebreaker conversation. By the time the directors had started their dinner speech, you found a lot about each other. The cabin ten counselors were named Eunwoo and Sanha. All of the guys at your table were also attending Fantagio University along with a few other counselors. You also found that all of you live kind of near each other. Well, different neighborhoods but not anything farther than 10 minutes.

By the end of dinner, you and the other girl counselors decided to form a alliance when it came to camp games. The guys did the same. Your two girl cabins had also, reluctantly, decided to form an alliance with Minhyuk’s cabin and Eunwoo’s cabin 

You and Minhyuk came to a silent decision that you would put your first meeting behind you guys and try to be friends. After all, since Herin and Moonbin are starting to get attached to the hip, you and Minhyuk are going to be seeing each other a lot this summer.

All the counselors were instructed to clean up their messes and head down to the campfire pit. It was at the end of a little path along the beach and it ended up being right in between the north and south cabins, which was convenient because it was starting to get late and all the day’s events were starting to catch up to everyone.

When you got to there, each counselor had been assigned to a certain area so everyone was spread out. Since the kids weren’t there yet, the directors had told them to come closer together. The pit looked like an old roman colosseum but a very condensed version.

You and Herin sat with your friends from cabins eight, nine, and ten. Herin opted to sit next to Minhyuk because she wanted to catch up with him more so you sat next to moonbin and Olivia, Chuu, Eunwoo, and Sanha sat in front of you guys. Before the actual activities, they tried to teach you and Herin some of the camp songs ahead of time.

All their efforts kind of went to waste since, when the directors came, all of the counselors were taught brand new songs. 

As the night went on, everyone found themselves laughing at their cabin mates and other counselors and all around having a good time. Every time you would find something funny you would accidentally meet eyes with Minhyuk. Since you agreed to be friends, he made an attempt to be less awkward with you so he smiled at you.

You’d be lying to yourself if you said he didn’t look good in this lighting, though you would never admit it. You returned a more genuine smile than you would have a few hours ago. Then you looked away, maybe a little too fast, and continued clapping along to the songs.

When you had finished going through the songs, the camp directors had informed the counselors that each week their cabin is in charge of leading the campfire activities. The first week is assigned to cabin one and the order follows the numeric order. After the final speeches for the day, the directors lead the camp in the final song of the night and sent everybody off to bed. Not that anyone was complaining. 

You glanced up at the clock tower by the dining pavilion seeing that it was nearing ten o’clock. On a normal summer day, your night would have just been getting started but today was different. You were more exhausted and you had a feeling that it was going to be like this for the rest of the summer. You and the other counselors gave half assed good nights and headed off to their cabins for the night. When you and Herin got to your cabin, you tiredly wished each other a good night after your night routines. Laying in bed, you replayed the day’s events and let sleep take over you.


End file.
